goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jonathan Pryce
Jonathan Pryce is a Welsh actor. Biography Born in Carmel, Flintshire, he was recommended to the Royal Academy of Dramatic Arts after impressing a tutor in a college play, graduating and becoming artistic director of the Everyman Liverpool Theatre Company. Pryce played a number of stage roles, gaining a Tony Award for his lead in Comedians and an Oliver for Hamlet. Soon after he made his breakthrough in cinema as Sam Lowry in Brazil. Gaining great praise for his versatility, Pryce's roles included such varied characters as The Engineer in Miss Saigon to blockbuster film villains such as Elliot Carver in James Bond's Tomorrow Never Dies. He also notably appeared as Governor Weatherby Swann in the Pirates of the Caribbean series, whilst continuing to appear on stage and television, gaining a CBE for his contributions to acting. Singing Pryce has an extensive singing career that began with his award-winning role in Miss Saigon. He later starred in the London concert performance on Nine and gained great praise for his revival performance as Fagin in Oliver!. Pryce later sang in several films, notably Evita in which he played Juan Peron; and Unconditional Love, where he played closeted crooner Victor Fox. He also took over the role of Lawrence Jamieson in the original Broadway run of Dirty Rotten Scoundrels. Film Evita (1996) *Charity Concert (contains solo lines) *I'd be Surprisingly Good for You (duet) *Hello and Goodbye (contains solo lines) *A New Argentina (contains solo lines) *On the Balcony of the Casa Rosada (contains solo lines) *Rainbow Tour (contains solo lines) *She is a Diamond (contains solo lines) *Your Little Body's Slowing Down (duet) Unconditional Love (2002) *Hitchcock Railway (solo) *Beneath a Blanket of Stars (solo) *All the Way (solo) *Can't Help Falling in Love (solo) *I Only Want to Be with You (solo) *You Were Always on My Mind (solo) *For the Good Times (solo) *Close to You (solo) *Over the Rainbow (solo) *Can't Smile Without You (contains solo lines) De-Lovely (2004) *Blow, Gabriel, Blow (contains solo lines) Stage Miss Saigon (1989)(originated the role) *Backstage Dreamland (contains solo lines) *The Heat is On in Saigon (contains solo lines) *The Transaction (contains solo lines) *The Dance (contains solo lines) *The Deal (duet) *Back in Town (contains solo lines) *If You Want to Die in Bed (contains solo lines) *Let Me See His Western Nose (duet) *What a Waste (contains solo lines) *Chris is Here (contains solo lines) *Paper Dragons (duet) *The American Dream (solo) Nine (1992) *Guido's Song (solo) *Only With You (solo) *The Script (duet) *The Bells of St. Sebastian (contains solo lines) *Contini Submits (solo) *Amor (contains solo lines) *Only You (contains solo lines) *Not Since Chaplin (Reprise)(solo) *I Can't Make This Movie (solo) *Reprises (contains solo lines) Oliver! (1994) *Pick a Pocket or Two (contains solo lines) *Rum Tum Tum (solo) *Pick a Pocket or Two (reprise) *I'd Do Anything (contains solo lines) *Be Back Soon (contains solo lines) *Reviewing the Situation (solo) *Reviewing the Situation (reprise)(duet) My Fair Lady (2001) *Why Can't the English? (solo) *I'm an Ordinary Man (solo) *The Rain in Spain (contains solo lines) *You Did It (contains solo lines) *A Hymn to Him (duet) *Without You (duet) *I've Grown Accustomed to Her Face (solo) Dirty Rotten Scoundrels (2006) *Give Them What They Want (contains solo lines) *Oklahoma? (contains solo lines) *All About Ruprecht (contains solo lines) *Ruffhousin' Mit Shüffhausen (contains solo lines) *The More We Dance (contains solo lines) *Love Sneaks In (solo) *The Reckoning (contains solo lines) *Dirty Rotten Number (duet) *Finale (contains solo lines) Albums Cabaret (1993) *Wilkommen (contains solo lines) *Two Ladies (contains solo lines) *Sitting Pretty (solo) *Money, Money (duet) *If You Could See Her (solo) =Gallery pryceengineer.jpg|'The Engineer' in Miss Saigon. 1992nine.jpg|Nine (1992 Concert Cast). Cabaret1993.jpg|Cabaret (1993 Studio Cast). prycefagin.jpg|'Fagin' in Oliver! pryceperon.jpg|'Juan Peron' in Evita. prycehiggins.jpg|'Professor Henry Higgins' in My Fair Lady. prycefox.jpg|'Victor Fox' in Unconditional Love. prycegabriel.jpg|'Gabriel' in De-Lovely. prycejamieson.jpg|'Lawrence Jamieson' in Dirty Rotten Scoundrels. Pryce, Jonathan